Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been implementation of location sensing services and electronic mapping technologies to provide device users with on demand access to navigation services, for example, maps. However, the map display formats (e.g., roads shown as colored lines) combined with the speed of travel may increase the cognitive load of reading maps for a device user. Such map display is not always clear, and may present significant strains on the user's cognitive load. As a result, average users are confused and misguided.